The spy and the detective
by Asu K
Summary: The Armed Detective Agency received a new request and it involved Special Ability Department. Just because it's a serious matter, not only two detectives take care of this case.


It was about ten at night, when the man heard knocking. He wasn't asleep yet, just because he returned from work not an hour ago. For a moment the man wasn't reacting at all, calmly listening. But knocking repeated. Wondering who might come by this time, the male put the computer down on the table and walked towards the door.

He lived in a small flat. There was only two bedrooms, for him and his son, who went on school trip, one living room, kitchen and bathroom. If you might saw the entire place, you for sure would say, that there was no woman. Everything was simple and without ornaments. And, most of rooms were a total mess. Clothes hanging on backrests of chairs, unpaired boots lying on floor, not washed dishes.

"Who's there," the man asked, peeking through the peephole.

"…"

"Come." He opened door and let the guest in. "I never thought you may visit me. Something happened?"

"Nothing much. Are you alone?" Visitor looked around. He winced seeing the omnipresent mess.

Trying not to step on dirty shirts, they reached the living room.

"Yeah… Akio is in Tokio. Sit. Want something to drink?"

"Please. Coffee if you can."

The man walked to the kitchen, which was in the same accommodation separated only by a bulkhead. He took a kettle and poured water, later pulled two mugs from the cupboard. When he was measuring out teaspoons of coffee, he heard a strange noise behind him.

"What are you doing? You could have waited-"

Visitor was standing with a dagger in his left hand. The atmosphere thickened. Awhile the man didn't know what's going on, but he realized a few second too late. He wasn't even able to defend himself. Murderer swung his knife as soon as he turned.

"Well… I could have done this much better," he muttered under his breath.

Killer looked around. Blood was spreading on the floor, so he steps backward in order to not stain his shoes. After taking a deep breathe, homicide walked towards doors. When he closed it, he pulled out the bobby pin and got rid of evidence of anyone's presence.

Three days later.

The Armed Detective Agency was located on the fourth floor in a red brick building somewhere in Yokohama. It was quite old building yet modernized. The first floor is a coffee shop called "Uzumaki", the second law firm. Moreover, the third floor is empty and the fifth acts as a magazine.

"Atsushi-kun, did you hear about serial suicides?" said Tanizaki, when his tea was delivered.

"Yeah… I heard about this."

"What do you think?"

"I was a bit concerned, but Dazai-san said that it was a good thing and he would be able to find lovely woman, who would like to commit suicide with him, sooner. And now I am concerned."

"Well, as expected of Dazai-san" Tanizaki smiled and took a sip of tea. "Was he at the Agency today? Kunikida-san said me to find him."

Atsushi couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"He was… but… totally drunk. A few minutes ago, he said he couldn't stand this headache anymore and, probably, went to home."

"I hope he went to home. I don't think I would be able to find him wherever in Yokohama. I would have to check every river…"

"When it comes to him everything is possible," Atsushi thought for a moment.

"By the way, do you know where is Kyouka-chan? I didn't see her for a while" Tanizaki sighed. It crossed Atsushi mind that he rarely saw Tanizaki without his sister.

"She's assisting Ranpo-san."

Yesterday the Detective Agency received a request from police from Hokkaido. They couldn't solve mysterious disappearance of the local commissioner. As Ranpo-san was a famous and respected detective, he was asked for help. And as Ranpo-san couldn't use public transport, booked a hotel, or even come to the crime scene by yourself, Kyouka-chan was assigned to support him.

"Quite surprising, don't you think?"

"Why do you mean?"

"I heard that I had to went with Ranpo-san, but at the end president changed his mind."

"Maybe Kyouka-chan wanted to visit Japan?"

"Maybe…"

At that moment the phone rang. Tanizaki shuddered, when he saw Kunikida's name at screen. After all he shouldn't drinking tea now, rather looking for Dazai.

" _Come to the office. Now."_

"Alright, Atsushi-kun is with me."

" _Roger."_ Kunikida hung up.

"I suppose we have to head on to work." Tanizaki ended his tea.

President's room wasn't big. There were two sofas, one small table and desk, where he was doing his job. The accommodation was kept in subdued green colors. Everything had its own place. And no dust was lying on the furniture.

Two government agents were sitting on a larger couch, next to them Kunikida was standing. Atsushi's and Tanizaki's entrance interrupted their conversation and they became silent for a while. Atsushi noticed that besides president and Kunikida, there weren't other Detective Agency members.

"It's good that you are here."

"Good evening." Guests greeted the newcomers.

"Good day."

Atsushi looked at government workers. He reminded with one of them, the one with glasses, but the second he saw for the first time in life. Stranger was rather tall, well-build man, around his thirties, with simply cut dark hair and blue eyes. _A foreigner?_

"You can sit there." President pointed free couch.

When Tanizaki and Atsushi took their seats, president said:

"Armed Detective Agency received a new request from Special Ability Department. It involves serial suicides. Every suicide was a government worker, moreover, within a few days three members of Special Ability Department was murdered, am I right, Sakaguchi-san?"

"Yes. Kojima-san, who is currently deals with this matter, come to a conclusion that he should delegate this matter to someone outside. And I recommended the Agency." Ango adjusted his glasses.

"If it is a serious matter I wanted assign it to you" President glanced at his subordinates. "And Dazai, who is absent."

Ango sighed quietly and straightened up.

"Oi, Tanizaki, I said you to find that bastard."

Tanizaki made a terrified face and scratched his ginger hair.

"Well, I tried, but…"

"Couldn't we just call him?" Kojima spoke for the first time. His voice was deep and pleasant to the ears.

"It's a good idea. I'll phone him." Kunikida started to pull the phone out of his pocket.

"Kunikida-san" Atsushi stopped his senior in halfway. "It would be better if I rang."

 _"_ _Good morning, Atsushi-kun!"_ A really cheerful voice came from the phone.

"It's already evening, Dazai-san. What are you doing?"

 _"_ _Hanging."_

"What?!" Atsushi stood on his feet. Everyone looked at him. Tanizaki's, Kunikida'a and somehow Ango's faces were embarrassed. Tiger boy heard also a male voice ordering him to leave the stool.

 _"_ _Do not worry! The rope is too thin and long, so I couldn't have done anything."_

"Then, why are you doing this?"

 _"_ _That's a really thought question. You know, two days ago I met in a certain bar with Minoura-san. He said me about serial suicides and I claimed it weren't suicides. Today was another case and we were trying to figure out it was or it wasn't suicide. And we reach the conclusion: this wasn't. And I afraid we'll do this with other matters, so I unwittingly have a labor. Isn't it unfair? But maybe one of this will be a good opportunity to die."_

"Well…" Atsushi glanced at irritated Kunikida. "Could you come to Agency? We have a serious case."

 _"_ _Ah, about that… Tell to Special Ability Department member I come to his office tomorrow, if he agrees."_

"How do you know that?!"

 _"_ _At least every deceased was Special Ability Department worker. They think that there is a spy. That's why they come to Agency. You don't have to Ranpo-san to figure it out. Bye then, Atsushi-kun."_ Dazai hung up the phone _._

"And, what he said?" Fukuzawa asked after a moment of silence.

"Dazai-san is already on the next suicide scene. And he claimed that this every suicide was not a suicide, rather a murder. And he's willing to meet with government member tomorrow, due to…" the boys stopped not knowing what to say so that it wouldn't sound stupid. "In fact, he wants to check all their attempts." Atsushi explained everything.

"I am not against his visit. But from where he knows we are here?" Kojima asked gently.

"He said that every deceased was from your department, and you are afraid of spies."

"Is that true?" Kunikida looked at guests.

"He's right." Ango confirmed Dazai's words.

Atsushi sighed. He should know that Dazai could predict almost everything, so it shouldn't be such a big surprise. But when you used to his eccentric, silly behavior, you could forget about his sharp mind.

"Quite an outstanding man" Kojima pointed.

"His foolishness is quite outstanding." Kunikida corrected his previous speaker.

"What do you mean by 'foolishness'?"

Tanizaki and Atsushi looked at each other.

"He's constantly trying to attempt suicide, never doing his work, idling around, drinking and causing trouble to the Agency. Just like an adult child." Blonde-haired man began counting. His face expressed contempt and annoyance, just for thinking about one, lazy co-worker.

"And someone like him is member of the Agency?"

"Every matter he was taking care of, was solved. In one way or another." Fukuzawa explained and detectives had to agree with their boss.


End file.
